In a related-art injection molding apparatus, a synthetic resin molding material, which has been supplied from a hopper in a form of pellets and the like, is plasticized and molten in a heating cylinder, then, is carried by a screw and injected to a mold cavity to be molded. Then, after the molding is solidified, the mold is opened and the molding is pushed out by an ejector pin.
In the above injection molding apparatus, the heating cylinder and the mold are separated, and the structure and molding conditions are independently devised from an aspect of control so that the optimum performance is fulfilled in both components, therefore, the entire apparatus has become large in size as well as the control of molding conditions has become complicated.